In different industrial fields of application, the task of interconnecting different plastics component parts is an ever recurrent one. In this respect, gluing and welding methods are preferably used. In fibre-reinforced plastics materials, the result is often that there is no fibre reinforcement in the connection region, i.e. in the region where the glued or welded surface is located. The strength of the fibre-reinforced plastics material results from the combination of the matrix plastics material and the fibres embedded therein. Owing to the lack of fibres in the connection region, a welded component has a reduced load-bearing capacity, in particular tensile strength, at this point. To reduce this problem, the glue joints are conventionally designed to be over a larger surface area or supplementary securing means, e.g. “chicken rivets”, are used. Rivets are termed chicken rivets when they would not actually be necessary when there is a sufficiently sturdy bond in which the connection strength of a glue joint corresponds to the strength of the base material.
WO 2011/069899 A2 discloses a joining method in which a metal sheet is integrated in the connection zone and protruding portions or anchoring pins grip into the adjacent plastics material on either side in order to thus obtain meshing which improves the connection of the glued or welded surfaces.